Colorful ( Larry Stylinson )
by Nlwanna
Summary: AU. Prince!Harry, Fermier!Louis. Ils rêvaient tout deux de voir les couleurs, et les premières qu'ils virent furent le vert et le bleu de leur yeux.


Chaque secondes de sa vie, Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le temps passer. Il pouvait le sentir sur sa peau, il pouvait se voir marcher doucement un peu plus près de la mort.

À force d'être coincé dans le palais, il c'était habitué à ne presque rien faire, il ne faisait que lire et apprendre depuis son enfance. Il avait pourtant l'impression de ne _rien_ savoir. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était couvert d'un voile immaculé trop grand pour qu'il puisse l'enlever entièrement.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de vraiment voir le monde entièrement. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir le monde comme il est réellement.

Harry voyait le monde ne noir et blanc.

Ce serait beau, pour lui, que ce ne soit qu'une métaphore pour décrire une monotonie, une routine à laquelle il ne peut pas échapper.  
Mais non.  
Il voyait entièrement, intégralement, le monde en noir et blanc.

Il savait pourtant que des personnes voyaient des _couleurs._ Il savait que sa sœur par exemple, parlait très souvent de ces couleurs.

Petit il ne c'était jamais vraiment intéressait à ça. Parce que ça ne lui manquait pas de ne pas voir les couleurs. Après tout, tu ne peux pas manquer quelque chose que tu n'as jamais eu, hein ?

Pourtant, maintenant, ça lui manquait terriblement. Parce que les dieux savent qu'il en avait lu des livres parlant des couleurs. Parlant de comment elles apparaissent, pourquoi elles apparaissaient.

Alors maintenant, oui, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne manquait pas les couleurs.

Maintenant, il sentait qu'elles étaient manquantes.

Il sentait qu' _elle_ était manquante.

Sa moitié. La personne qui complétait son monde, qui apportait un intérêt à vivre, à respirer. Son âme-sœur.

Oh, oui, il en a lu des livres sur le sujet. Tous parlaient de la sensation de bonheur irrationnel qu'était le premier regard, l'apparition des couleurs, de la chaleur qui prenait place dans le cœur.

Harry voulait ça. Un plaisir égoïste, sa mère lui disait. Mais Harry voulait ça.

Parce que les couleurs arriveraient quand ses yeux auront rencontrés ceux de sa moitié. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde attendaient le jour où ils rencontreraient leurs moitié.

Lorsqu'il amenait le sujet dans une discussion, souvent, on lui disait qu'il devait laisser tomber. Qu'un roi n'avait pas besoin de voir les couleurs pour régner. Qu'un roi n'avait besoin de personne pour bien régner.

Mais Harry en tant que personne, lui, en avait besoin.

Parce que son monde était fade. Et que plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie de continuer à vivre dans un monde aussi fade.

Plus temps passait, plus Harry perdait goût à la vie.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de vraiment continuer était l'idée, possible, qu'il puisse rencontrer _ses_ yeux. Il lui arrivait d'y penser, de s'imaginer ce jour. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître la véritable sensation tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vécu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. L'idée d'été heureux, de faire partir le vide grandissant dans son esprit.

Harry en avait tant besoin.

Mais pour le moment il était coincé dans le château, attendant son 18 ème anniversaire pour monter sur le trône, prenant la place de son père. Le jour où il verra pour toujours le monde en deux couleurs.

Car oui, un roi ne peut rencontrer son âme sœur après son couronnement, c'est la malédiction posée sur sa vie, posée sur sa famille.  
L'origine de celle-ci était inconnue, mais beaucoup aimaient penser que c'était les dieux qui l'avaient posés.

Harry pensait, non, _savait_ qu'elle était là car sa famille ne donnait pas aux couleurs l'importance qu'elles méritaient.

C'est sur cette pensée, que Harry laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Sa sœur lui jeta alors un regard plein de désapprobation avant de soupirer et de venir s'assoir devant lui.

« **Tu ne m'écoutais pas hein ?** _Son petit frère tourna un peu sa tête et il sentit de la chaleur sur ses joues_. **Harry, à quoi tu pensais encore ?** »

Le silence répondit à sa question et elle passa une main sur son visage. Gemma ouvra un peu sa bouche avant de la refermer et de se lever, puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère et lui tira le bras pour le mener dans une autre salle, remplie de peintures. Son frère, habitué à cette manie qu'elle avait de le mener à cette salle à chaque fois qu'il zonait, savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Un petit sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'assit en tailleur sur un fauteuil, attendant avec patience que sa sœur choisisse une œuvre.

Elle vint finalement se poser devant lui après quelques minutes, et lui sourit, trépignant d'impatience face à la suite.

Sa main se posa sur une ligne, qu'elle traçais avec le bout de son index, et elle commença à décrire les couleurs, expliquant quand elles étaient chaudes ou froides, ce que le peintre voulait faire derrières ça.  
Après presque une heure d'elle décrivant une énième œuvre de sa collection, quelqu'un vint les chercher pour leur dire de venir prendre le repas. Les deux c'étaient jeté un regard plein de sous entendu, sachant qu'ils avaient - encore - tout deux perdu notion du temps.

Il marchèrent main dans la main dans la salle de dîner, et Harry regarda sa sœur souriant, marchant avec plein de confiance vers leurs parents.

Sa sœur était en réalité la seule personne qui le comprenait.

Elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer par inadvertance son âme sœur, mais celui-ci était partit dans un autre royaume sans jamais revenir, lui laissant juste le souvenir de ses _beaux yeux bruns_ comme elle lui disait. Sa sœur était forte, et il le savait. Il l'admirait. Mais il savait surtout qu'une fois qu'il serait sur le trône elle devra partir se marier avec un prince ou une princesse d'un autre pays, le laissant seul avec pour seul souvenir d'elle ses description du monde et de sa beauté.

Un léger sourire se posa sur son visage et Harry embrasse doucement la joue de sa sœur, et en retour elle fit de même, serrant un peu plus la main de son frère.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans une grande salle, surveillée par probablement une dizaines de personne, et se posèrent sur les sièges en face de leurs parents. Gemma fit un simple geste de la tête tandis que Harry resta neutre.  
Il grimaça de douleur lorsque sa sœur appuya contre sa côte, et il hocha doucement la tête dans la direction de son père puis de sa mère, restant toujours autant neutre face à eux.  
Un petit sourire mesquin vint se poser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il, _sans faire exprès,_ frappa discrètement le pied de sa sœur sous la table. Elle lui jeta un petit regard, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille quelque chose comme _« Tu vas regretter »,_ et, oh dieux, il savait qu'il allait regretter un jour ou un autre mais c'était tant satisfaisant.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence _agréable_ pour ses parents et juste _gênant_ pour Harry. Il quitta la table dès que son père donna l'autorisation, marchant immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa sœur avant le lendemain, puisque après-midi rime avec _allons-apprendre-à-se-marier-avec-quelqu'un-qu'on-aime-pas_ pour elle, lessons mise en place par la reine.

Il alla prendre un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque, sachant par avance qu'il l'avait probablement déjà lu, et commença à le feuilleter.

Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il fronça les sourcils. Il était certain d'avoir tout lu, alors pourquoi ce livre semblait si nouveau pour lui ?  
Il tourna son livre pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à la couverture et lu le titre.

 _« Dieux des couleurs »_

Le titre ressemblait à plusieurs livre qu'il avait déjà parcouru, mais il _savait_ qu'il n'avait jamais eu de livre en sa possession possédant ce titre.  
Il se demanda alors si quelqu'un l'avait posée ici.  
L'idée de partir demander si quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre en son absence lui vint mais il décida plutôt de reprendre sa lecture.

Les mots glissèrent devant ses yeux, et il enregistrait toutes nouvelles informations qu'il trouvait. Il redressa son dos plusieurs fois, se recourbant petit à petit au fil de sa lecture.

Chaque chapitre revenait sur la même et unique idée, _son âme sœur était née le même jour que lui, au même endroit. Son âme sœur était toujours près de lui._

Il devait la trouver.

L'idée que sa moitié ai déménagé n'avait même pas croisé son esprit, beaucoup trop préoccupé par toutes les informations qui étaient arrivées. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait plus de chances de la rencontrer qu'il croyait.

Il devait la trouver.

Il termina de lire la dernière ligne de son livre et le referma brutalement, sa tête étaient envahie de milliers de théorie, et il pesait le pour et le contre de celles-ci.

Mais toutes ces théories ne servaient à rien, car si il ne faisait rien, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux et il savait, il savait que pour la trouver il fallait qu'il la cherche.

Mais ses parents ne l'autoriseraient jamais. Il savait qu'il était le seul capable d'enclencher son histoire, leur histoire.

Son souffle semblait plus lourd, il trépignait d'impatience face à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer son âme sœur, mais il avait aussi peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il chercha une feuille dans le tiroir de son bureau et commença à écrire des lettres à sa famille, s'excusant de _son départ soudain_ expliquant _qu'il avait besoin de la voir,_ décrivant son envie de _voir les couleurs._  
Son poignet commençai a lui faire mal mais il écrivit encore et encore, chaque lettres comportant plusieurs pages d'excuses.

Il les posa en tas sur son bureau et il commença à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Devrait-il attendre demain ? Le faire aujourd'hui ? Dans une semaine ? Un mois ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'attendre. Non. Il ne pouvait simplement pas attendre.

Il prit le sac le plus neutre qu'il avait et y posa le nécessaire, c'est à dire des livres, des vêtements et une photo de lui et sa sœur.  
Il connaissait le château comme sa poche, et il savait qu'il y avait des endroits où il pouvait s'échapper plus facilement que d'autres.

Il réfléchit.

C'était la nuit, c'était plus simple. Il serait plus discret.

Son cœur ce serra et il entrouvrit sa fenêtre pour respirer un grand coup d'air. Il tira son sac sur ses épaules et posa les lettres sur le lit avant de commencer son départ, déposant au passage sa couronne.

Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Alors il marcha aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait dans le palais, vers ce qu'il savait être la sortie la plus simple, esquivant des gardes et des servants.

Il grimpa finalement à une fenêtre, son dernier obstacle, lorsque son bras fut agripper fermement par une main.

 **« Attend, Harry.** La voix de sa sœur, tremblante, atteint son oreille. **Attend. »**

Le silence prit place quelques secondes puis elle sortit un vêtement qui semblait vieux.

 **« Bonne chance »**

À ces mots, il agrippa ce que sa sœur lui tendait et sauta par la fenêtre, s'agrippant à l'arbre le plus proche.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et se mit à courir, plein sentiments mélangés entre la peine et la joie. Il sourit alors. Il pleura ensuite. Mais il continuait de courir.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa pour de vrai l'extérieur du château qu'il laissa un petit cri de joie, remerciant silencieusement sa sœur.


End file.
